Kicking Back
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Hey, everyone needs a break.


And so here Casey and I were, sitting awkwardly in the sauna.

Both of us were originally going to be forced to wear nothing but a towel, but after a little bit of complaining loudly to the clerks, I got myself a second towel. When I asked Casey whether he wanted an extra, he simply shrugged, so I didn't bother.

We sat facing one another in the cramped space as the temperature rose around us. Despite the fact that it was getting harder to breathe, I could feel my muscles relaxing, causing me to slump against the wall I was sitting against. Looking across at Casey, I didn't see the same reaction. He sat in the same position he had for the past five minutes, slouched slightly, dark eyes boring into mine. Feeling slightly self-conscious, I adjusted the towels, one wrapped around my chest, ends tucked between my back and the wall. The other towel I had was wrapped around my waist, one end held in place between my butt and the bench, the other end held in place by my ankles, pressing against my body.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So?" He responded. He watched me expectantly, and after a while, I began to squirm under his gaze.

"So, I don't know! We're next to naked, together in a closed, hot little room..." I then noticed his excitement, and a rush of heat filled my body.

"...Oh." I managed to squeak out. I raked my gaze up his body and into his eyes, filled with burning desire. Slowly, as though moving in a trance, he stood up, allowing the towel to slip inconspiciously to the side. Eyes still boring into mine, he crossed the tiny room in one long stride, and gently, yet still firmly, reached out to take my chin. He lowered his head, and pressed his mouth tightly to mine. As I had predicted, his hand around my face did not remain for long. Already restless, his hands moved down, nestling themselves under and around layers of towels, and coming into contact with my overheated skin in the steamy little room. I moaned into his mouth. Because of the hot, sticky temperature in the sauna already, both of our bodies were covered with a shining sheen of perspiration, and my muscles were loose and willing to his touch.

Without me being required to think about it, my hands joined his in the mad frenzy to be touching as much flesh as possible. The purely temperature-related heat in our forms were somehow beings transformed and added to the growing pools of lust, felt in both of our bodies. The desire was reflected to the other simply by staring into their eyes with that glassy, yet still intensely focused gaze.

"Oh, God, Casey," I moaned as his fingers found my source of pleasure. It was as though he had some internal radar, as he instantly moved to the precise place where I would get the most benefit. His fingers rubbed against me in moderately paced, measured strokes, building my pleasure at a surprising rate. Within two minutes of his ministrations beginning, I was panting, and clinging to my boyfriend for dear life. From my mouth issued an unintelligible string of curses, "Oh, God"'s and moans of Casey's name. Within a few minutes, he had pushed me over that glorious edge, and left my body weak as all energy was centered towards my release.

I opened my eyes slowly, breath still rasping quickly from between my teeth, to see his eyes, curiosity brimming inside them. I could feel my lower regions dampening again as he raised his dripping fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly.

"Mmm, Sammy," he hummed in pleasure as he continued to suck his fingers dry. I gulped, feeling my dry throat clench and unclench. Casey continued to stare into my eyes with his deep brown ones, and leaning in, he pressed his mouth to mine, allowing me to taste my own liquids on his lips. After a long while, he sat back, and that was when I realized - I was being selfish again.

"Casey, you should seriously break my selfish habits," I grumbled. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut his words off effectively with my mouth over his. I pressed my body hard against his, pressing him down onto the wood sauna bench. The steamy atmosphere was calling drops of sweat to the surface on both of our bodies, and the feel of his skin slipping against mine was incredible. His manhood was settled in neatly between my legs as I laid on his chest, still sharing his every breath. The steam of the area affected him more than I: every time I shifted against his external organ, he gasped, thrusting upward as a seemingly reflex reaction. I pulled back from his mouth, and after staring into his eyes for a second more, shifted my attention slowly downward, to the flagpole so obviously demanding my attention. I wrapped a hand around it, and Casey's breath hissed out in a moan, blending in with the steam hovering around his. I continued to stroke him, up and down, watching his face contort with pleasure.

Then, suddenly, he pulled me up and away from my task at hand. Lacing his fingers through my hair, he gently pulled my mouth up to meet his, laying me across his body. With a brief spasm of his abdomen muscles, he somehow flipped our positions on the thin, wooden bench without dumping me off. Now, my back was the one pressed to the rough boards of the wooden bench. With a single liquid stroke, he had pressed himself into me, causing my back to arch off of the wood and against his stomach, rising and falling rapidly with his breaths.

Casey took up an easy rhythm, pulling almost all the way out of me before pressing slowly back in - and he was hitting deep. I moaned as each stroke felt deeper than the last as he continued to bury himself inside my body. The rhythm was picking up pace now, as lust took over for our bodies. We stared into each other's eyes, moaning or grunting occasionally with thrusts. Without breaking pace, Casey shifted his weight over to his right hand, and bent to suck on my breast while his free hand massaged the other, tweaking the nipple occasionally. I could feel myself hurtling closer and closer to that edge, that glorious edge of pleasure, and I could feel that Casey was, too. Reaching up with the little remaining energy I had, I pressed my hands to his chest, moving them slowly down his delicious body. Both of us, I think, had forgotten that we were in a public spa, and that at any minute an employee could walk in and catch us in the middle of a dirty act.

Casey's breathing was picking up pace, and from the low moans he let out on an increasing rate, I could tell that he was as close to the edge as I was. I bucked my hips underneath him, moving with him as we made love. Casey dragged his mouth back to mine for a kiss intense with the heat of sexual pleasure and lust. He pulled back from my greedy mouth to speak.

"Talk dirty to me, Sammy," he gasped. "Tell me what you like." I blushed beet red at the thought, but spoke anyway.

"Casey," I whispered. "Casey, I love it when you fuck me - oh, God - so hard, so fast." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he increased the tempo once more, the sound of skin slapping against skin now loud enough that I wondered for a moment whether the poor attendent assigned to us knew what we were doing.

"Sammy," he gasped. "Sammy, I'm so close - you gotta hurry up,"

"And I love it," I continued in between heavy breaths, "When you touch me, rub me while still - Oh, Jesus!" Sure enough, Casey had moved his fingers to the exact spot I was talking about, rubbing the source of my pleasure in quick, strokes, causing me to gasp aloud, toes curling with pleasure as I raised my legs to wrap around his waist.

"Casey," I moaned, "Casey, I'm -!"

"That's it, baby," he groaned. "That's it, cum for me, baby." And against my conscious wishes, I obeyed, finally hurling myself over the edge. My eyes squeezed shut, as close as they could get, and I pressed myself to him, feeling my inner muscles clench around his length, still fully sheathed inside me. As I began to regain focus in stages, as though hitching myself over a cliff, I could feel the rigidity of his muscles as they continued to piston forward into me, the clench of his jaw.

"Say it, Sammy," he grunted. "Say it."

"Cum for me, Casey," I whispered, and witnessed the spectacle of Casey's eyes sliding smoothly shut in ecstasy, his body slamming forward into mine one final time before staying, pressed up against me, fairly shuddering with the force of his pleasure. I stroked his hair as I watched him endure the same stages of sanity that I had passed through only seconds earlier. Still buried somewhere deep inside me, Casey looked up from where he was laying on my chest, putting his hands between my chest and his chin so as not to hurt me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, watching the reflections of fading pleasure in the other.

The door flew open.

"Ma'am, would you li - " The attendant gaped as us for a moment, tangled together, before coming to her senses and blushing profusely. She dropped the bin of hot water she'd been holding, and with a face looking as though it were about to explode, she backpedaled quickly out of the sauna, stammering apologies the entire way. The door slammed, and there was silence once more, just as quickly as it had been interrupted. Casey and I stared at the door for a moment in horror, then turned to each other.

We took one look at each other's face, and burst into loud peals of laughter.


End file.
